El sekiryuutei de la esperanza
by Daniel Hernndez
Summary: Un joven de preparatoria descubre tener una habilidad de duplicar su poder y con ello aparecerán nuevos enemigos


Comienzo de una nueva esperanza

Hace algún tiempo no me hubiera imaginado que yo sería una persona que pudiera cambiar el destino del mundo y de que moriría de esta manera

Durante mi primer año en una preparatoria lejos de mi casa buscaba la manera de ser un joven típico con una novia y casarme a los 20 pero durante esa semana tenía que hacer algunos trabajos toda mi vida han sido cosas muy aburridas en concreto

Llegando a la escuela

-Que hay Natzu

\- Nada Yuki

-escuche que últimamente has estado viendo a algunas chicas

-si he intentado ligar con algunas chicas

-Se nota que no has tenido éxito verdad

-No, no he tenido nada ahora a las chicas no les gusta tener novio

Una dura despedida

Las heridas me duelen desde la última vez en que nos vimos cada parte de este ser se derrite

Algunos días después de intentar conseguir novia buscaba la manera de volverme más fuerte e Inteligente pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ir al gimnasio sucedio una catástrofe mis padres y mi hermana habían sido secuestrados por una persona que decía ser el heredero de la casa asmodeus y a pesar de ello la peor de las amenazas era yo (Yuki) por el simple hecho de poseer un rato artefacto llamado booster to gear y a pesar de tener un cambio tan dramático en la vida había sentido algún objeto o haberme sentido especial

Durante el tiempo en el que llegue a casa después aquel agitador día recibí un golpe que hiso que me desmallara es por eso que estoy amarrado a una silla de mi casa con las ventas cerradas y la oscuridad invade mi ser a pesar de eso sentí que mi brazo izquierdo me comenzaba a palpitar tengo miedo y ganas de saber si mis padres y mi hermana estan bien porque no sólo el hecho estar secuestrado es de pensar en que moriré aún así guardaré la calma

Ha pasado una hora desde que no he escuchado nada es como si el tiempo no pasará en la habitación o al menos eso creía hasta que vi que alguien abrió la puerta entrando con mis padres y mi pequeña hermana amarrados al igual que yo

Después de haberme dicho lo que dije al inicio salio de la habitación y tardo algún tiempo para que regresara

Cuando regreso traía en la mano un cuchillo el cual se usaba para cortar una sandía y destapando me la boca me dijo que lo haría para que supiera cuanto me dolería perderlos a pesar de que le grite que no lo hisiera comenzó con mi padre mientras gritaba y lloraba el sabía que no se salvaría al igual que el sabía que era el único con el poder de vengarlo

Al final de todo yo era el único al que no se le veía una intención de ser asesinado parte de eso lo dejó escapar con una sonrisa

-Antes de cortarle el cuello me gustaría que escucharas las últimas palabras de tu padre

Destapando le la boca

-Hijo quiero que sepas que yo y tu madre esperábamos mucho de ti y a pesar de que estas serán las últimas palabras que escuches me gustaría decirte estoy muy orgulloso de ti y que a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado no es tu culpa y...

Sin que el terminara la última palabra le corto degarradoramente la cuello haciendo que su sangre me callera en la cara al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como mi madre y mi hermana gritaba y lloraban de dolor mientras yo quedaba en transe al ver tan degarrador paisaje frente a mi mientras el tipo se reía y me decía

-La siguiente persona en la lista es tu madre aquella que tanto aprecias pero creeme esto no lo hago en mi nombre sino por un favor de la persona a quien nunca habías dedicado El tiempo suficiente para saber que era un demonio y que este tipo de cosas sucederían

"Demonios de que rayos habla si lis demonios son seres mitologicos " O al menos eso creía hasta que extendió sus alas eran como las de un murcielago

Un amanecer carmesí Después de la muerte de mi padre el demonio había tomado a mi madre y poco a poco el tiempo se hacía eterno mientras que el demonio no me notaba comenze a intentar desatar me de la silla usando todas mis fuerzas aún creyendo que sería imposible que yo me pusiera desatar hasta que el demonio despareció de mi vista

Con un susurro me dijo

-El hecho de que no te este volteando a ver no se significa que te puedas desatar y aunque lo hisieras sería imposible que lograrás golpear y escapar

Después de eso me convenció de que no tenía oportunidad de escapar pero algo dentro de mi hacia que mi corazón palpitara más rápido, a diferencia de mi hermana y mi madre que solo pensaron que este sería el final de sus vidas en mi corazón me susurró "Compañero hasta ahora no habías tenido la suficiente carga emocional para poder escucharme y a pesar de que eres joven hasta obtenido el Boosted Gear lo único que necesitas es concentrar tu poder en tu brazo izquierdo El resto depende de ti "

A pesar de que me dijo eso pensé en que solo era mi imaginación aún así sí tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo lo haría para salvar a madre y hermana

Al intentarlo un extraño artefacto apareció en mi brazo izquierdo parecía un guantelete rojo con joyas incrustadas en él haciendo un sonido como el de el ser que me habló diciendo ''boost'' y junto con eso sentía como tenia un incremento en mi energía sin embargo el demonio se dio cuenta también del aumento de mi energía y queriendo hacer una bola extraña en su mano me dijo

-esta será la última vez que nos vemos y espero que nunca vuelva a ver otro posedor

Aun con el miedo que sentía esperaba que fuera un mal sueño

Después de que el demonio inició su ataque y lanzó su esfera de energía vi como en cámara lenta se acercaba la esfera poco a poco al mismo tiempo en que usaba la fuerza que se me había duplicado para saltar rompiendo la silla y con ella mi brazo derecho a pesar de eso me levanté y vi como el demonio estaba asustado hasta que voltear a ver a donde había caído esa esfera y lo único que encontré fue un gran agujero en la tierra del tamaño de una escalera y de hondo comité de unos 5 metros al ver eso creía que de haber estado en el ataque hubiera muerto al instante

Justo cuando logre levantarme el demonio había atrapado a mi madre y la había acuchillado en el corazón tapando le la boca con su mano viéndola como moría me enfureci al ver tal obra así que el guantalete volvió a repetir la misma palabra

"Boost" Al escuchar eso vi que el guantelete que tenía el número 2 en romano de pies de ver eso sentí como el poder se había vuelto a aumentar pero al mismo tiempo sentía una pesadez en mi cuerpo

Junto cuando me levanté comencé a correr contra el demonio que de repente se había vuelto un poco más lento al voltear a verme creí que comenzaría a atacar con más de esas bolas de poder pero el solo sonrió y me golpeó con su puño pero a diferencia de lo que el creía no salí volando por el impacto así que le dio un golpe con toda mi fuerza haciendo que escupiera un poción de sangre después de eso el me dijo

-no fue un mal golpe niño pero tu madre y tu padre están muertos la única persona que queda aquí es tu hermana y fue sorprendente como tu poder se incrementó en fracción de segundos pero creo que violare a tu hermana y después te daré el golpe definitivo

Después de decir eso el demonio comenzó a correr hacia mi hermana tomándola del cuello y mientras yo corría reuní la suficiente energía en mi brazo izquierdo para poder darle un golpe que lo atravesó por el estómago a al mismo tiempo a mi hermana mientras que el demonio caía para revelarme que la persona que me mandó a matar fue mi padre

Y escape de la casa corriendo dejando a todos atrás con todo el dolor que sentía seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a un parque para darme cuenta de que comenzó a amanecer y que el extraño aparato había desaparecido.

Una chica desconocida y un nuevo inició Una vez que llegue el parque y el Boosted Gear desapareció caí rendido de cansancio frente a una banca con un amanecer esplendoroso

Desperté después de caer dormido todo el día al parecer era tan tarde que ya había anochecido y los faroles de las lámparas estaban prendido junto con ello note una chica con un cabello de color Azul cielo al parecer ella tenía algo de sueño y quedó dormida en una banca aledaña a la mía así que cuando intente mover mi brazo derecho para levantarme descubrí que estaba vendado de tal manera que alguien había cuidado de mi en la mañana mientras estaba inconsciente y de esa manera mi brazo derecho comenzó a dolerme después de que la adrenalina haya acabado el dolor sería más intenso sin embargo el vendaje paraba el dolor y me ayudaba a recuperarme fácilmente

Se me hacía familiar aquella chica si no mal recuerdo era de una familia adinerada de la ciudad que se había mudado a aquí por razones personales y que le encantaba ayudar a los necesitados, pero es raro que se encuentre aquí durmiendo en una banca en un parque desconocido

Justo cuando creí que ella estaba profundamente dormida la escuche despertar de aquel largo sueño parecía como si la bella durmiente se despertara y sus ojos color azul denotaban al igual que su cabello fue tan hermoso lo que vi en aquel momento que me quede anonadado hasta que me hablo con una voz tan clara y suave hacían hasta que desapareciera aquel sentimiento de angustia y temor por lo de mi familia y lo que sucedió unas horas antes

-Hola me llamo Erio

-Mucho gusto Erio He escuchado algo de ti en las noticias de que ayudas a las personas necesitadas, pero aun no comprendo ¿Porque después de vendarme no me dejaste aquí?

-Lo que pasa es que te pareces a una persona que solía conocer y aparte de eso estabas susurrando cosas por eso me quede viéndote hasta que me quede dormida

-Una cosa más acaso te quedaste observándome todo el día

sonrojada ella me miro y bajando la cabeza me dijo

-Lo que pasa es que como estabas en tal mal estado estaba pensando en que si no tienes a donde ir podrías ir a dormir a mi mansión

Desconfiado de sus palabras, pero en el fondo sintiendo que tal vez sería bueno encontrar un lugar donde dormir de momento acepte diciéndole

-Claro gracias por la invitación

Después de que dije eso ella sacó su teléfono móvil y le marcó a alguien para que la viniera a recoger. Después de que llegara un carro color negro ella subió y agitando su mano me indico que subiera a su carro, justo después de que subiera comencé a pensar que tal vez no he tomado la peor decisión en mi vida para poder vivir junto esta chica hasta que mi brazo derecho se recupere.

Una vez llegamos a la mansión me sentí un poco más tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo incómodo ya que yo he vivido de una manera humilde así que no tenía idea de cómo debería de comportarse frente a ella, una vez que ella bajó de aquel auto muchas personas con trajes comenzaron a saludarla y cuando yo baje detrás de ella me sentí como una mascota que fue herida y está siendo llevada con su amo aun así cuando llegamos a la entrada principal comencé a observar todo con asombro de donde me encontraba a la vez que ella dijo:

-Ya que estamos en casa le diré a Lana que te muestre tu habitación y lo esencial para que puedas vivir aquí y que te recuerde que la cena estará lista en dos horas

en ese instante llegó una señora de 20-30 años diciéndome que la siguiera y que me mostraría mi habitación.

Después de recorrer 20 minuto de pasillos y puertas gigantescas llegamos a mi nueva habitación y diciéndome que ella vendría por mí a la hora de la cena.

Una extraña coincidencia

Apenas llegue a la habitación llegue a una cama y empecé a ver algo de televisión para terminar de enterarme que donde vivía se habían encontrado los cuerpos de mi padre y madre sin embargo el de mi hermana seguía sin ser encontrado y aún no había sospechosos concretos pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que empezarán a sospechar de que yo cause eso

Algunos días después comenté a sentirme observado en el lugar donde dormía y por alguna razón decidí pedirle a la chica que me diera un tiempo para que puedes entrenar ya que era a lo que me había decidido hacer desde antes de que todo esto sucediera algo importante en hacer lo que tenía que hacer después de que mi brazo derecho Santa por completo mientras tanto sólo usaba la parte izquierda para cosas comunes y al paso de algunos días me volví ambidiestro justamente lo que necesitaba era estar completamente a solas para poder hacer que volviera a aparecer ese extraño artefacto y preguntar qué es lo que me pasó esa noche una vez que dieron la media noche empecé a acumular la ira y las energías que tenía en ese momento para volver a activar el boost Gear

De repente un resplandor en mi brazo izquierdo hizo que apareciera el mismo Guantelete de la vez pasada y al igual que antes este mismo dijo boost a lo que reconocí el aumento de poder y me comencé a preguntar qué era para que serviría y si podría comunicarme con eso a lo que inicie por una pregunta a solas

-Hola?

A lo que me respondió con un brillo

-Necesitas Aumentar tu fuerza aunque como humano no es tan sorprendente que allá logrado comunicarte conmigo

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte¿ que eres ?

\- Soy el legendario Dragon emperador Rojo puedes llámame Ddraig

-Ddraig ¿porque quieres que aumente mi fuerza ?

-Te contaré algo en el pasado existían dos dragones conflictivos que comenzaron a pelear sin una razón aparente y a partir de ello se comenzaron a desencadenar algunos acontecimientos que hizo que el Dios de la Biblia nos encerrara a cada uno en un artefacto llamado Sacred Gear el cual le daba a el poseedor diferentes tipos de habilidades y en tu caso posees un Sacred Gear que aumenta tu fuerza aunque ha habido algunos poseedores que han cambiado el transcurso de la historia pero la mayoría no ha logrado activar el balance breaker el cual aumenta tu poder a la fuerza de un Dios

-Dragones no lo creo como es que tu resides en este aparato y no se suponía que el Dios de la Biblia estaba en el cielo y no regresará hasta el fin de los tiempos

\- Si aún que antes se había desatado una guerra entre Demonios,Ángeles,Ángeles caídos y sólo se unieron para poder derrotar a él Dragon Rojo y el Dragon blanco

Eso es algo que nadie en el mundo se crearía pero con los últimos sucesos creo que cabe una posibilidad

Después de eso el boost Gear desapareció y con algo de cansancio me decidí a dormir y a comenzar a entrenar

Al día siguiente pedí prestada la Biblioteca para estudiar sobre los Ángeles caídos que fueron los que más me llamaron la atención sin embargo ningún libro me dio alguna respuesta de lo que son o cómo es que residen , estaba leyendo tranquilamente hasta que esa chica que no había visto en un tiempo apareció

-Hola que estudias ?

\- amm este hola cómo sabías que estaba aquí ?

\- Responde mi pregunta

-Estudiaba algunos temas relacionados con los dioses que existen

-A ya veo lo que pasa es que me dijeron que habías pedido la Biblioteca a lo que me pareció extraño descuida nadie sabe que tú eres el poseedor de aquel Sacred Gear excepto yo

-Sacred ¿qué de que hablas ?

-Descuida estas seguro no tienes que ocultármelo además de que yo soy la poseedora del divide diving

-¿Qué?¿Qué es eso ?

-Supongo que tu Dragon no te lo contó pero el otro Dragon con quien pelaba él era Albión el legendario Dragon blanco

Ambos dragones están destinados a pelear hasta la muerte

\- No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo.

Aún asustado y un poco desconcertado sentía como mi brazo izquierdo palpitar a manera de querer golpearla con todas mis fuerzas

\- no estoy diciendo que hay que pelear en este momento pero no puedo permitir que el Sekiryuutei siga con vida aún si lo rescate inconscientemente.

En ese momento tuve un terror inmenso aunque lo que después dijo me alivio de que me dijera ...


End file.
